


Fallin' into you, falling for each other

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gryffindor Liam, Gryffindor Louis, Hufflepuff Leigh-Anne, M/M, Ravenclaw Jade, Ravenclaw Niall, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Perrie, i'm horrible at tagging i'm SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of not trusting Slytherins- even though he and Harry constantly bump into each other, almost like fate- Louis puts aside his inter house bias when his younger sister is sorted into that very house, meanwhile those feelings of hate for Harry change rather quickly.</p><p>or the Hogwarts Au nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' into you, falling for each other

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me.....  
> I hope you enjoy this word dump that took way too long, it's a mashup of my two favorite fandoms ( plus ace Louis! ) ,  
> there aren't many differences from the books ( minus Hp's drama obvs) but I realized half way through writing that N.E.W.Ts are taken during one's last year at Hogwarts and I didn't write that so ....I rolled with it. So in this N.E.W.Ts are taken at the end of sixth year ( you can retake during your final year or pick up classes if you've changed career goals etc)  
> Kingsley is DADA teacher and Flitwick is Deputy Headmaster and House tables aren't mandatory ( even though most stick to their own table)  
> also sorry if the formatting is weird :/  
> I think that's it, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. And credit to J.K Rowling where it's due.*

There was one toilet for the train of hundreds of people, Louis may only have been eleven but even he knew that was ridiculous.

Louis yelped as a small boy tripped over him as they stepped around each other.

"Oops, sorry." he mumbled nearly shutting the door on Louis.

 

Louis huffed as he wandered the train, looking for an empty compartment. The butterflies in his tummy were getting restless again and he was starting to miss home until finally at the end of the train he found a compartment with only one other person in it, the small boy from the toilet, Louis sighed as he slid open the door and stuck his head in.

"Hi." he chirped. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The small boy shook his head turning back to face the window. Louis sat down carefully across from him.

"I'm Louis."

the small boy looked at him, hugging his knees to his chest.

" 'm Harry." he whispered turning back to the window.

Louis knew that look from his sisters.

"Are you nervous?" Louis asked. "I'm really nervous."

Harry glanced at him and gave a sharp nod.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Louis asked scooting the edge of his seat.

Harry shrugged, letting go of his knees. "I dunno, my mum was in Hufflepuff and my sister was in Ravenclaw."

Louis nodded. "My whole family's been in Gryffindor for ages." he bragged. "What does your mum do? Mine's a nurse at St. Mungo's."

Harry smiled. "Mum works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts offices and my sister is finishing up her training to be an Auror."

"Wow" Louis said eyes growing wide. "An Auror? That's incredible, I think I'd like to be an Auror...or maybe a League Quidditch player, I haven't decided yet."

Harry hummed. "I dunno what I want to be..maybe something in Magical Law enforcement? " he flushed.

Louis grinned. "Cool, you can keep an eye on me then, make sure I don't break the law."

Harry let out a loud cackle, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, just as the witch with the trolley stuck her head in.

"Anything off the Trolley dears?"

Louis and Harry pooled their money- enough to buy  two of everything  off the cart.

"Mum would kill me for so many sweets." Louis groaned as he bit the head off a chocolate frog.

Harry giggled into his cauldron cake as the door slid open, a pale blonde girl stuck her head in.

"Have either of you seen a blue pygmy puff? I've lost him again and he loves sweets." she sighed as they shook their heads. "Thanks anyway."

They had finished their treats and were in a heated discussion about Quidditch when an older boy stuck his head in, a Prefect badge gleaming brightly on his robes. "You two better get ready, we're almost there!"

The butterflies took flight in Louis  stomach again and he glanced at Harry's wide eyes, he cast him a bright smile and Harry timidly returned it before they dug out their robes to change into.

"Lou?"

Louis hummed in response as he fixed his stand up hair in the reflection from the window. "Do you think we'll be in the same house?"

Louis swung his arm around Harry's shoulders as the train shuddered to a stop, the corridor filling with chattering students.

"I dunno, Curly."  he tugged on the small curl by Harry's ear. "I'm sure we'll be friends though, we'll have classes together and we can study and watch the house matches together and everything!"

A grin tugged at Harry's lips as they stepped off the train onto the cool platform, a large figure shadowed nearby calling out.

"First years this way please! C'mon now, don't be shy, Fang won't hurt ya."

A large dog came snuffling at their ankles, herding them towards the large figure before running up front.

"'Ello. 'm Hagrid, no need to be scared it's just a lake." he winked as they followed the group towards the water's edge.

"Gemma told me there's a squid." Harry said, eyeing the boats suspiciously.

"But he's nice." Louis pointed out stepping into the boat and scooting over so Harry could join him.

"But if there's a squid there's other things down there." Harry grumbled sitting down next Louis, he grabbed the edge of his seat as the boat jolted forward before smoothly entering the water and gliding across the surface.

"Whoa." Louis whispered as the castle came into view and they drew near.

 

*

 

They finally reached the doors after what seemed like a million stairs up from the docks.

"Thank you Professor Hagrid." a voice squeaked. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Flitwick, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats you must be sorted into one of four houses.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

While you are here your house will be like your family; Triumphs will earn you points, rule breaking and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the school year will be rewarded with the house cup. Now if you'll follow me."

The group followed the professor through the doors and into the great hall, Louis felt Harry's elbow brush his as they walked to the front of the room, the stool and hat staring innocently at them.

"When I call your name, you'll come forth, place the hat on your head and once you're sorted go join your house!" he squeaked, standing a small stood he unraveled a roll of parchment, he called a name and a small girl tripped forward, perching on the edge of the stool the hat covering her eyes before it shouted. "Hufflepuff!"

The girl took of the hat and skipped to the cheering table. The list went on, a girl named Perrie went to Slytherin, a boy named Aidan went to Hufflepuff, the hat sat with a boy named Niall for almost ten minutes before finally shouting "Ravenclaw!"

A boy Liam went to Gryffindor and finally.

"Harry Styles!"

Harry gripped the sleeve of Louis robe before stepping forward, Louis shot him an encouraging smile before the hat fell over his eyes and after a moment of hush.

"Slytherin!"

Louis couldn't contain his sigh as the left side of the hall erupted in cheers as Harry slid off the stool, after handing the hat back to Professor Flitwick he sought out Louis and gave him a sad smile.

"Louis Tomlinson!"

Louis took a deep breath and stepped forward, tugging the hat over his ears.

 _"Hmmmm."_ said a low voice in his ear. _"Difficult aren't you, Tomlinson? There's talent-get that from your mother I know- and a thirst to prove yourself, oh yes, so much thirst to prove yourself, But where shall I put you? I sense cunning but there's far too much chivalry ...and stubbornness, oh dear yes hm, better be ..._ Gryffindor!" the hat roared to the room.

Louis smiled as he handed the hat back and skipped off towards the far right, siding into the seat next to the Liam boy.

"'m Liam Payne, half blood- on my mum's side." he whispered as the last few students were sorted.

"Good for you." Louis said as the plates filled, cutting off conversation.

**

 

Early morning Herbology was in Louis opinion the stupidest thing ever and having it on the first day of his second year at Hogwarts was even worse, he couldn't even tag along with Liam because he had gone ahead- some best friend he was- Professor Longbottom stood with his arms crossed and foot tapping when Louis finally found his way through the maze of greenhouses.

"Nice of you to join us." he said dryly.

"Sorry Professor, I got lost." Louis muttered, playing with the strap of his bag.

Professor Longbottom sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll let it go this time, go join Mr. Styles."

Louis nodded and crept along, poking Liam as he passed. Harry had gotten taller over the summer, his hair longer flopping over his face. He gave Louis a quick smile handing him a pair of earmuffs.

"Repotting Mandrakes." he whispered as Professor Longbottom answered a few questions. "Basically yank them out and re-pot them."

Louis nodded. "And the earmuffs?"

"The cry apparently can kill you." Harry shrugged, snapping the earmuffs over his ears. "I'd rather not find out."

Louis couldn't argue with that and snapped the earmuffs over his ears just as Professor Longbottom shouted.

"Right on three, put sharply up out of the pot and gently- yes I said gently Miss. Parkinson don't think I won't have a word with your mother-  place it into the new pots. Ready, one.. two.. three!"

Louis and Harry made faces at each other as they held up the screaming Mandrakes, Harry laughed as one of Louis Mandrakes threw the soil he was trying to sprinkle in back at him, Louis stuck out his tongue and tried to knock over one of Harry's pots which earned him a light kick to the foot, his eyes crinkled as he laughed.

"You're not friends with a Slytherin." one of Louis housemates asked in a whisper as Louis washed his hands.

"Um." Louis stalled trying to get the dirt out from under his fingernails. "Does it matter really?"

The boy scoffed, "Slytherins are evil, duh."

Louis frowned, of course everyone knew Slytherin's history and he'd hear his granddad go off about it every christmas but Harry seemed nice enough..or maybe he was tricking him.

"I have to go." Louis said grabbing his bag off the floor, ignoring Harry's confused face.

"Oh-okay." he said, shoulders slumping slightly.

"I don't get along with Slytherins." Louis hissed before turning on his heel and catching up to Liam.

"Hey." he said as Louis matched his pace, frown settling into his features."I thought that Harry kid was going to walk with us to Potions."

"Nope." Louis said stiffly.

Liam glanced back and shrugged.

**

Louis was sorely mistaken thinking his third year would be easy, a month in and he already had twice the amount of homework from last year and what seemed like triple the classes, he flew through the door of the fourth floor bathroom and smacked into to something sending him tumbling onto his back, the sharp pain in his hip momentarily distracted him from his protesting bladder.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Louis blinked up at the figure. "Curly- I mean Harry?"

Harry grinned down at him and offered his hand, Louis gripped it and heaved himself up.

"Not so curly anymore." Harry pouted running a hand through his short hair making it stand up even straighter.

Louis let out a laugh that was cut off by a groan as he held a hand over his stomach. "Sorry I'm already late for class-"

Harry waved him off. "I'll let you be. Bye Louis."

"Bye." Louis called already unzipping. "Nice seeing you."

"Oh, and Lou? Good game last week, even if you did beat Slytherin."

Louis couldn't help the smile that crept across his face, he looked over his shoulder but Harry was gone.

**

 

"I dunno Lou, I think she likes me."

Fourth year brought something Louis wasn't expecting nor did he want to deal with.

"To be honestly Liam, I don't care." Louis sighed rubbing his temples as he tried to finish his Charms essay.

He wasn't interested in Liam's crushes, crushes in general or even girls for that matter.

"That's not helpful Lou." Liam huffed.

Louis rolled his eyes and went back to his essay ignoring Liam's mutterings.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Louis asked finally as he proof read his work.

Liam rolled his eyes. "I can't just talk to her!"

Louis scoffed and lobbed a crumpled ball of parchment across the room,  successfully landing on the  Ravenclaw girls'  the shoulder, she looked over and gestured for him to talk.

"Liam wants to ask you something." Louis said smugly shoving Liam forward, sending him tripping over to her.

Across the room he heard a distinct bark of laughter and turned towards the sound, Harry was sitting with a girl with long red hair, laughing at something she said.

"She likes him a lot." A blonde Ravenclaw said as he fell into Liam's discarded seat. "He doesn't ."

"Okay..."

"Niall Horan," the blonde said with a lopsided smirk.

"Ravenclaw Chaser, I know you."

Niall winked. "That catch last week with mad, bro."

Louis grinned. "Thanks, I don't think I could do it again if I tired but, won us the match."

Niall peeked over at Louis work. "What's your grade? Flitwick will usually give players and extension if you're having trouble."

Louis shrugged. "It's decent-" another bark of laughter rang across the room and Louis involuntarily turned to look, Harry was now laughing at something the girl was pointing out in a book, as Louis watched she scooted closer and Harry leaned away.

"Like I said, he doesn't," Niall cut in. "But he's charming and can't say no, so."

"What does that mean?" Louis asked despite himself. "Can't say no?"

Niall smiled softly. "Means he has trouble telling people he's only being polite. I have to go, see ya."

"See ya." Louis said watching Niall go.

**

 

Louis managed to slip into the empty seat at the back of the classroom, nudging the door closed with a flick of his wand just as his name was called.

"Here Professor." he responded, only slightly out of breath.

"Don't be late again Mr. Tomlinson." Professor Kingsley said in a low drawl.

"Yes, sir." Louis muttered, glancing up in time to catch his small smile.

"Today you'll be splitting into pairs to practice simple disarming spells- anything more and I will personally send you home with your wand in two." Kingsley clapped his hands and the desks slid across the floor, lining up against the wall, he waved his wand and large pillows flew out from a cupboard and landed in neat rows. "I'm here if you need assistance."

"Wanna pair up?" Harry asked twirling his wand between his fingers. "Or can you not stand to fraternize with a Slytherin for a class?"

Louis met his intense gaze, the green accusatory, daring  and slightly hurt.

"Harry!" Niall appeared grabbing Harry's arm. "Pair up with me so I don't make a fool of meself in front of Barbra."

"You made of fool of yourself in front of her yesterday Ni." Harry said not breaking eye contact with Louis.

Niall groaned, "That was yesterday, I don't want it fresh in her mind."

Harry finally looked away, throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders. "Yeah, I'll pair up with you."

**

 

Liam slid into the compartment and  flopped down on Louis feet.

"Ow." Louis said kicking him. "Get your Prefect ass off me, I don't want your authority-ness all over me."

Liam rolled his eyes, taking a Cauldron cake Louis had saved him. "Sucks that you love me then."

"Debatable." Louis sniffed. "Did you happen to see her?"

Liam pursed his lips. "She's with a group of other first years, she's fine Lou."

Louis hummed.

"You're going to give her a rep before she even starts."

"Well excuse me for wanting to check up on my little sister."

"There's a line between check up and over protective."

"Fuck off Liam." Louis groaned, smacking himself in the face with the copy of the Quibbler a doe eyed third year convinced him to take.

"Actually I need to do rounds again, So."

"I am magic." Louis laughed, Liam flipped him off as he slid the door shut.

Louis peered over the heads of the rest of the school as the first years filed in, he spotted the small blond girl that was scanning the table for him and caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back easily before facing forward.  Louis knee bounced under the table as the group slowly were sorted.

"Charlotte Tomlinson!"

Louis sat up as she tripped up the stairs and sat on the stool nervously, the hat coming down to cover her eyes.

"Slytherin!"

Louis heart stopped.

He watched numbly as she slid off the stool and looked over at Louis before walking across the room to the cheering table of green and silver, Louis didn't  hear the rest of the sorting, the only figure at the table not cheering as the last few kids joined the table.

"Lou?"

Louis hummed, staring at his empty plate as the sounds of the hall slowly came back to him.

"You okay?"

Louis hummed again, not moving to fill his plate. "This isn't right."

"Loui-"

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor." Louis insisted. "There has to be a mistake."

"I don't think it works like that." Liam said softly.

Louis shook his head, "There has to be a mistake. I'll talk to Professor Kingsley."

 

*

"But sir-"

"I'm sorry Tomlinson, The hat is old magic, it's been used for centuries."

"Exactly." Louis protested. "It's old, it probably doesn't know what it's doing anymore."

Kingsley leaned back against a trophy case, crossing his arms. "Tomlinson, the hat hasn't been wrong since it's creation and it isn't now. I am sorry, I know she'd the first of your sisters to come study, I can ask Horus to keep an eye on her if that gives you any ease?"

Louis argument died in his throat and he nodded. "Thank you sir."

Kingsley clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a good man and a remarkable brother."

"So there's nothing he can do?" Liam asked watching Louis change through a gap in the curtains of his bed. Louis shook his head and face planted into bed, flicking his wand to close the curtains off.

"No." Louis continued, voice muffled by the curtains.

"I'm sorry Lou... she'll be okay though."

Louis swallowed around the lump in his throat and turned over, burying his face into his pillow.

Louis split off from Liam once they entered the Great Hall the next morning.

"This is a bad idea, Louis." Liam chided.

Louis flipped him off without turning around, he felt the eyes on his back as he walked between the Slytherin table and the Hufflepuff table, spotting the blonde head he was looking for near the end. He swung his leg over the bench and dropped down into the seat, pressing a kiss to the top of his sister's head.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Having breakfast, duh." Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing a slice of toast as the tray floated passed.

"This isn't your table."

"Bit early to start riots don't you think?" the figure next to Louis sister leaned back, raising his eyebrows.

"Never." Louis sniffed, leaning across and stealing Harry's cup.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly I never thought Gryffindors were so pompous until you."

"I may be pompous," Louis hummed. "But at least my common room isn't under a lake."

Harry frowned at him, snatching his cup back. "That makes no sense-that's not even an insult?"

Louis shrugged. "It's too early for my wittiness, that coffee is vile by the way."

Harry rolled his eyes again and unfolded  a newspaper. "Good thing I didn't offer any to you."

"I'm going to class now." Louis sister announced loudly, dropping the crust of her toast on her plate.

Louis brushed off his hands. "What's first? Need me to walk you?"

"No!" she said quickly, digging in her bag she brandished a square of parchment. "Harry's given me a map!"

"He what?" Louis narrowed his eyes at the parchment.

"I have to go." she whined giving him a kiss on the cheek and Harry a short hug- which, what?- before darting off towards a group of excited first years.

"Why?" Louis asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry brushed his hands of crumbs and folded up the newspaper before finishing his coffee and standing. "I haven't forgotten the train, Louis."

"That was years ago." Louis persisted swinging around on the bench.

Harry shrugged. "She was terrified last night - that you'd hate her by the way you should work on that- it's only a map, she's a good kid, very bright and very magnetic she won over the whole dorm by morning."

"But why?" Louis asked again, grasping at straws for Harry's reasoning.

"I'm nice to nice." Harry said slowly, checking his schedule. "That's all."

He turned on his heel and was gone leaving a feeling in Louis chest.

Louis was a late bloomer as his grandmother put it- mainly because of his complete lack of interest in girls- Later Louis started applying it to himself, times when his classmates would discuss their conquests and their hopeful plans, particularly after the summer holidays. The constant chatter of their detailed  exchange of  bodily fluids with various girls was enough to make Louis take notes in History of Magic.

"What about you Lou?" Calvin asked prodding him with the end of his wand.

"Like I'd tell you." Louis snapped, his eyes not leaving the board even as his hand shook while he copied down dates.

"Oh come on, we told you ours!"

"Didn't really give me a choice in the matter." Louis hissed, cheeks heating up. "Besides how horrible you sound, like the girls you shag are people, you know?"

Calvin rolled his eyes, sitting back with a  dismissive. "Whatever."

Liam paused in his own note taking to look up, Louis rolled his eyes and went back to coping down.

"You okay?" Liam asked once Professor Binns dismissed them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You seemed upset- I mean they were acting like dicks-"

"I'm fine Liam, thanks." Louis said forcefully, swallowing down the feeling of discomfort that appeared whenever the topic cropped up, sitting heavily at the back of his throat.

Liam nodded and followed him down the staircase. "So how's she doing?"

Louis paused as the staircase moved places, slipping out his wand and changing the colors on a girl's bag in front of him.

"She's fine, hey what do you know about that Styles kid?"

"Harry? Not much, he's a good kid, why?" Liam asked frowning.

Louis shrugged and broke away from Liam to go to Charms.

Harry was alone at the center of the table, scribbling away at a roll of parchment, his hair tied back with his school tie. he didn't hear Louis come up behind him until he swung himself over the bench, his bag thumping on the table.

He startled and cupped his hand under his quill to keep from ruining his work, he frowned at Louis, eyes darting around.

"Why are you being nice to her?" Louis demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes, blotting his quill and screwing on the lid of his ink. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm just being nice?"

"You're a Slytherin." Louis countered, crossing his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Oh, by the way my family history is clear of Dark magic. You could have asked me instead of talking behind my back."

Louis flushed. "I didn't think you'd find out."

Harry smiled slightly. "Helps when you're kind to people instead of judging them for things that happened before they were born."

"Or you're just cunning, that's a Slytherin trait, innit?"

Harry paused as he loaded his books into his bag to blink at Louis, he licked his lips and seemed to on the verge of speaking before huffing out a laugh, shaking his head, he put the last book in his bag before slinging his bag over his shoulder and stalking off.

"You fucked up, mate."

Louis glanced behind him, his stomach churning uncomfortably . "I dunno what you mean, Niall."

Niall leveled him with a look. "He's a good guy, talking about him behind his back was low, Lou."

Louis played with a loose string on his robes. "I know."

"He can't skip classes, can he?" Louis whispered as they pulled their books out in Potions a few days later.

Liam shrugged. "If he's talked to the Professors beforehand he could."

Louis frowned.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't, I mean..I might have been sort of awful to him?" Louis winced, playing with a dogeared page in his book.

Liam sighed, opening his own book. "I'm not going to tell you off, because I can tell you feel shitty about it."

"Thanks, mum." Louis said sarcastically.

Louis waited until curfew to sneak out of the dorm, the paintings tsking him as he crept along the staircase to the secret passage, he gripped his wand, the spell on the tip of his tongue even though he could navigate this in his sleep thanks to his frequent trips before Quidditch matches.

"Oughtn't you be in bed?" a picture near the door asked as he silently unlocked the door, the cool fresh air gusting in.

Louis shrugged before slipping into the narrow staircase, winding up until it opened to one of the rarely used astronomy towers. Not many people knew or cared about it, it was too quiet, too out of the way, too easy to get caught but Louis always thought it was a good place to slip away to think or smoke alone.

This time he wasn't.

"Oh." he said softly.

Harry was straddling the ledge, one leg on the ground on the other propped at the knee holding a book in place, his illuminated wand pointed at the pages. He glanced up, his face hidden in shadows.

"You didn't think you were the only person who knew about this place, did you?" his voice was raspy and soft in the quiet of the tower.

"No." Louis scoffed quietly, stepping forward a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. "The Ravenclaws know, of course, it's their tower."

Harry snorted, dog earring his page and planting both feet on the ground. "Of course."

They looked at each other, Louis could feel the underlying tension between them, the sting of their last conversation, apparent in the tense line of Harry's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." he blurt out. "For the other day, I was..bloody awful if we're being honest." he tugged on the hem of his shirt. "You've been nothing but nice  for years and I've been a right dick, and now- now you're being kind to my sister when you could be awful. I'm just really sorry for how I've treated you."

Louis shuffled his feet as he Harry watched him, the curious gleam of his eyes barely visible in the moonlight.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"It's not." Louis insisted, stepping to the wall and sliding down to sit, knees pulled to his chest. "I've been so awful to you for no reason. Caught up in the prejudice of these bloody houses."

"Well, I won't disagree." Harry said, lowering himself onto the floor. "I guess I never understood why you hated me."

"That's the thing." Louis shrugged helplessly. "I don't. I don't think I ever have. I just got so set in."

Harry bit his lip, knocking the heels of his feet together. "You know why the Hat put me in Slytherin?"

Louis shook his head.

"It said I was full of ambition and chivalry but too resourceful and not  brave in the right way, which I suppose is true."

"That's kind of awful." Louis frowned, trying to imagine that small boy he met on the train being told he wasn't brave.

Harry shrugged, scooting closer to Louis his wand knocking against the stone as he shifted. "Not really- I mean it sort of hurt then but as I grew up I realized it was true, I'm not brave in the sense I'll jump into danger wand drawn without thinking  or something but I'll find away around it."

Louis nodded slowly. "I suppose that makes sense...that means I just leap into things without thinking then?"

"Well." Harry drawled, a smile curling at his lips.

"I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted." Harry said touching his hand before standing up. He paused by the door. "Good luck at the game tomorrow."

Louis smiled. “Thanks.”

 

*

 

"Mate that was amazing!" Niall yelled tackling Louis in the changing room. Louis laughed into his shoulder as he clapped him on the back.

"You do know your team lost right?" Louis asked flicking his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Who cares with that catch?" Niall asked letting him go, arm still around his shoulders.

Liam fell into them, an arm around each of them. "You staying for the party Tommo? It's down here and it has to wrap up by curfew. "

Louis hummed, slipping away from Liam. "I'm going to shower."

The party was full blown by the time Louis finished showering and changed, the changing room packed and spilling onto the field, he found a Butterbeer on a table and cracked it open making the cap hover near the ceiling. He spotted Liam chatting up a pretty Hufflepuff brunette, Niall was gesturing wildly telling a story to Jade.

"Nice catch out there."

Harry was leaning against the wall of the changing room, hidden in shadows, he stepped level to Louis, he looked different out of uniform, Louis thought vaguely, his jeans dark and his shirt rolled up to the elbows.  

"You came?" Louis asked startled.

Harry shrugged, sipping his Butterbeer. "Finished my essay and popped down for the last bit."

Louis raised his eyebrows. "I took you as a 'only comes when required' type."

Harry smirked around the throat of his bottle. "You take me for a of types and have been wrong about them all."

Louis chuckled softly. "Maybe I should stop guessing?"

"I think that would be best, wouldn't want to stress your poor Gryffindor mind, now."

Louis punched him lightly. "Watch it Styles."

Harry laughed finishing off his Butterbeer, Louis slipped out his wand and muttered a spell, the bottle rose slowly from Harry's hand to hover near the ceiling, spilling a soft light.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and slipped out his own wand, with a flick the light changed colors turning blue to green to red.

"Show off." Louis muttered around a yawn. "I'm beat, I'm heading up."

he saluted Niall  just as a group of Hufflepuffs spilled in arms full of butterbeers.

"I'll walk up with you." Harry said shimmying around the group. "I'm too tired to get called out tonight."

"Fuck I know." Louis groaned as they walked, shoes slipping on the dew soaked grass, Hagrid's cabin was a dark smudge in the distance, the only sign of life was the smell of a chimney fire. "N.E.W.Ts are going to kill me."

"Honestly, like, if we haven't gotten it in five years we won't get it these last two."

"Exactly."  Louis stopped at the bottom of the stairs aware Harry wasn't next to him anymore.

Harry thumbed over his shoulder. "I'm here, See you around."

Louis nodded, tapping the banister. "See ya."

Louis didn't plan it, sitting with Harry during rec time, it just kind of happened. He had followed Liam into the Great Hall, vaguely listening to him talk about his new girlfriend while they peered around the full hall for seats, he spotted Harry's bent figure and nodded towards him.

"C'mon, there's no where else."

"I thought you didn't get along with Styles?" Liam asked, frowning.

Louis shrugged. "You ask too many questions."

Liam muttered something but followed Louis, Harry startled as he sat next to him, Liam on the other side.

"Hi." Harry said cautiously. "Your sister's fine, she joined the Exploding Snaps club."

"Oh I know." Louis said absently pulling his books out, spreading them out on all the available surface, knocking into a Ravenclaw girls notes.

Harry nodded, watching him closely.

"Oh you don't mind do you? If Liam and I study here -You do know Liam right?" Louis said flicking his hair out of his eyes.

Liam extended his hand almost on cue. "We've met in passing."

Harry shook his hand. "I don't mind."

Louis smiled, and began reading, he could feel Harry's eyes on him a moment longer before turning back to his work.

After a while a girl with white hair came and planted herself in Harry's lap.

"Hazzzz." she drawled, her accent thick.

"Pezzzzzzz." he mimicked leaning around her to finish what he was working on.

"Entertain me." she purred leaning her head against Harry's.

Harry snorted. "Entertain yourself."

"Boo," she pouted, before noticing Louis and thrusting out her hand. "Ooh Hi, I'm Perrie."

Louis took a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and held out his hand. "Louis and that's Liam."

She shook his hand firmly turning to shake Liam's. "Nice to meet you, baby Hazza doesn't make friends often."

"Don't call me that." Harry muttered tiredly, blotting his quill. "'m like two feet taller than you."

"Still a baby." Perrie said sing song.

Louis bit his lip scribbling out another sentence.

"This is why I never let you come visit for holidays." Harry grumbled, resting a hand on her thigh as she packed up his books absently.

"Not my fault your mum loves showing baby pictures and pet names."

Harry rolled his eyes, picking up his wand he thread it through the ends of her hair turning it hot pink.

"Styles." She threatened while she ran her fingers through the tips. She sighed. "You're spared this time, now come I need a cuddle."

Harry sighed as she stood, fixing her school sweater. "See ya!, Nice to meet you." she chirped, bouncing on her heels.

Harry stood, shouldering his bag. "I'll um, see you around?"

Louis looked up, seeing a blush painting his cheeks. "Yeah." he said, voice coming out as a whisper.

He watched as Harry wrapped his arm around Perrie's shoulders, leading her to nuzzle into his shoulder, an arm coming to rest on his waist.  A lump formed low in Louis chest when he turned back to his work.

"What?" he snapped seeing Liam watching him.

"Nothing." Liam said slowly, shaking his head before packing up his books and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to see if the Common Room's emptied out at all, I'll see you at dinner?"

Louis nodded before Liam bounded off.

*

 

"..Only a few more years." Harry was saying when Louis walked up, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"What's only a few more years?" Louis asked planting himself next to his sister.

"Until I can go to Hogsmeade." she pouted.

"Oh, it's only two more years." Louis sighed kissing the top of her head when she leaned it on his shoulder. "Besides would be no fun with me around, just wait until you can go all on your own."

"I guess." She muttered.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry over the top of her head, Harry grinned onto his toast. "Hey, how about if you finish all your school work and write to mum I'll bring you back something, deal?"

Her eyes lit up. "Deal!"

They shook hands and she darted off with a stack of toast.

"You really think she'll get her work done now?" Harry asked scanning the paper.

"Oh of course not," Louis scoffed plating up a few eggs, he should go back to his table but they'd grown use to him eating breakfast with the Slytherins and it was the weekend. "I was bringing  her back something anyway, this'll make it special."

"Oh?" Harry inquired, glancing up.

Louis hummed as Liam sat down next to him. "She's been wanting this multi colored pygmy puff but we couldn't find one anywhere, Wheeze's in Hogsmeade has one and I asked if they'd keep it aside for me, either I'm a good costumer or the fact it's for my little sister , but I'm picking it up for her today."

Louis glanced up to Harry's soft smile.

"That's really sweet." he murmured, catching his eye.

Louis shrugged. "Just big brother stuff."

Harry's smile widened and he dropped his gaze as Perrie skipped over, draping a scarf around Harry's neck. "Ready?"

Harry finished his coffee with a hum and stood brushing crumbs off his hands. "See you."

Louis smiled weakly and gave Perrie a wave, turning back to his plate with a frown, the fried eggs looking less appetizing.

"Why are we sitting over here?" Liam asked, piling bacon onto his plate.

"I know why I'm here I dunno about you, mate."

"You and Harry seem to get along now."

Louis blinked at him. "What the fuck kind of subject change was that?"

"Why are you avoiding answering?" Liam probed with a smirk biting off a piece of bacon.

"Because you're a dick." Louis said breezily.

"I think he likes you, Lou."

Louis snorted into his cup. "Did you space out a few minutes ago?"

Liam frowned bacon hovering. "No?"

Louis rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm going to finish my DADA homework before we go."

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was packed, as usual, Louis shimmied in the door, after parting with Liam ( only after convincing him to grab him a few sugar quills while he stocked on parchment, promising lunch was on him)

"The pastels only work on a few teachers." Louis muttered to a few third years who were gathered around the display. "Go for the nougats, if you're fine with blood."

The third year's thanked him profusely as he walked away.

"Enabling again?" The manager asked.

Louis shrugged. "What's the point of growing old if you don't pass on your wisdom?"

Teddy grinned at him. "Sure you're not a Weasley? "

Louis laughed. "I dunno if that would calm my mum or scare her."

Teddy threw an arm around Louis shoulders, "C'mon I got the goods."

Louis rolled his eyes and let himself be lead into the back. "We're talking about a pygmy puff not something sinister, Teddy."

Teddy laughed and squeezed Louis shoulder before dropping his arm and sliding between boxes. "You ever piss one of these things off? Sinister is a loosely applying word."

He appeared on a ledge above Louis head a moment later lowering a small cage to him, Louis grasped it carefully and brought it to eye level, the small brightly colored puff squeaked at him and scurried around the cage.

"He's brilliant, she'll love him. Thanks Teddy I owe you one." Louis grinned as Teddy jumped down next to him.

Teddy clapped him on the back and grabbed an armload  of necessities for the pygmy puff, gesturing for Louis to follow him to the register.

"It'll be a gallon even for the stuff." Teddy said stepping close.

Louis nodded. fishing out a handful of coins from his pocket. "How much for the puff? I reckon extra for holding him?"

Teddy waved him off. "Nah, just  a gallon even."

"I can't do that." Louis shook his head, counting a few more coins.

"Well I'm not taking your money." Teddy shrugged, dropping the gallon into the register with a grin.

"Teddy.."

"Louis.." Teddy dropped his face with a laugh. "Alright, how about we go get a drink sometime instead?"

"Smooth." Louis muttered on a laugh, his stomach flipping.

"I can be joking." Teddy assured. "I thought we had some vibes."

Louis swallowed. "I just-I have a lot of stuff to figure out." he said softly.

Teddy nodded, taking a step back, someone called him over the bustle of the crowd. " Of course, just- have a good day, yeah? I'll see you."

"Thank you again, for this." Louis nodded towards the cage.

Teddy nodded once more before turning away and disappearing.

"What's the face?" Liam asked immediately, hunching on the window ledge of The Three Broomsticks with Louis. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Louis said ruffling the hair at the back of his head. "Tired maybe, dunno."

Liam frowned, pulling his scarf lower on his face. "You can talk to me, you know?"

Louis looked over, Liam was watching him carefully, eyes calm and kind.

"I know." he whispered. "Not here."

Liam searched his face before nodding and standing. "Come on, I'm starving and freezing my balls off."

"I didn't think you had any." Louis said incredulously, following Liam into the bar.

"Ha ha." Liam deadpanned looking around for a table and spotting one in the far corner.

Louis followed, carefully setting the cage on the table and crouching down to to check on him, the puff lifted it's head and glared at him before tunneling under the bedding.

"Same to you." Louis muttered.

"You do know he won't answer right?" Liam asked with a grin. Liam's grin widened the longer Louis stared at him.

"I'm getting a Butterbeer, you want?"

Liam hummed and Louis made his way to the bar, squeezing into between a burly Hufflepuff and a small Ravenclaw.

"Hi, Louis."

"Hi!" Louis said picking his brain for her name. "Jade, right? Ravenclaw seeker?"

she smiled, eyebrows raising. "Right! Didn't think you'd remember me, we don't talk much."

Louis made a face. "I don't really talk to anyone, not seriously anyway."

Jade hummed before ordering two hot chocolates.  "Maybe you should change that?"

"Are you suggesting yourself?"

Jade shrugged, her hair hiding her smile. "I might be..."

"Jade my darling what's taking so long, I've gone frosty." a girl said before wrapping herself around Jade.

"It's busy!" Jade whined. "Besides I'm talking to Louis."

The girl untangled herself enough from Jade to hold out a hand. "Hiya, I'm Leigh-Ann, Jade's girlfriend, best not be thinking about stealing her."

"Oh definitely not." Louis scoffed,  as they dropped hands. "I mean -not that you're not pretty both of you are gorgeous, I'm just not-"

"Not into tits?" Leigh-Anne supplied.

"Exactly." Louis sighed, ignoring that nagging part of his mind that there was more.

"Really?" Jade said finishing her fit of giggles. "Like not at all?"

Louis shook his head. "Like not at all."

She and Leigh-Anne shared a look before Jade ducked away and into the crowds.

"Don't mind her." Leigh-Anne, brushed off, leaning her elbow on the counter. "So you're a Seeker, yeah?"

Louis hummed. "Since third year."

"So you're the reason Hufflepuff's lost the Quidditch cup three years in a row!"

"Well it's really sort of a team thing." Louis said his ears flushing.

"Wow, never thought I'd meet a modest Gryffindor."

Louis laughed. "We're not that bad."

Jade popped back up. "Miss me?"

"Always." Leigh-Anne said automatically. Jade kissed her cheek before turning back to Louis.

"It's a nightmare in here, have you got a table?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded, "I'm with Liam over there-"

"Oh! Could we join you?"

"I'm fine with it." Louis shrugged, thanking the barmaid and taking the foaming mugs of Butterbeer, turning back to find Jade missing. "Where'd-"

"Oh she'll be back." Leigh-Anne said airily, following him to the table. "Hi Liam."

Liam brushing crumbs off his hands and stood, pressing a kiss to Leigh-Anne's cheek. "Hey, how are you today?"

"Good, the Herbology assignment hasn't killed me so." she sighed dropping into the chair next to him.

He made a sound of agreement. "I've never been happier to drop a class."

"What are you on the path for?" Louis asked.

"Wizarding medicine." Leigh-Anne said, eyes lighting up excitedly. "I can't wait to help people."

"My mum works at St. Mungo's." Louis said. "She's always saying there aren't enough Healers."

Leigh-Anne nodded. "It's so much work, but it's so fun once you get past the primary stuff, last week I perfected a healing spell - for small cuts and such you know- but we're learning alternate medicine."

"Look who I found!" Jade exclaimed, dragging Harry and Perrie through the crowd and depositing them at the table.

"We walked here with you." Harry said frowning at her, he was next to Louis, knee bumping Louis'.

"Anyway." Jade said loudly, sitting next to Liam she drew him into a whispered conversation.

"Is this him then?" Harry asked peering into the cage, the puff began hopping around the cage, squeaking shrilly.

"Yeah." Louis stuck a finger through the bars and the puff buried itself into the bedding again. "He hates me."

Harry bit back a smile. "Can I take him out?"

Louis shrugged and Harry carefully opened the cage, the puff jumping out and on to his hand, squeaking happily.

"He doesn't hate you." Harry said, stroking the puff. "He just doesn't know you. You can seem a bit intimidating."

Louis sat back in his chair. "I'm not intimidating."

"At first you seem to be." Harry shrugged. "You're captain of your Quidditch team, you've only a small group of friends, you'll fight anyone who wrongs you- you've got a sort of armor on, you don't show your underbelly to just anyone."

Harry looked up when Louis stayed quiet. "Sorry-"

"No, I mean, you're right. I never thought about it."

"Gryffindor." Harry murmured, he held out the hand with the puff and once close enough he jumped into Louis hand, squeaking as it ran circles in Louis palm.

Louis looked up to find Harry smiling softly, watching him.

"Well!" Perrie said loudly, startling them. "C'mon girls and Liam we'll go do that thing now."

"Right!" Jade said jumping up and dragging Leigh-Anne with her. "That hugely important thing we're doing that we need Liam to help with!"

"Of course." Liam said over dramatically, slapping a hand over his eyes. "How could I forget! I'll see you at dinner Lou, bye Harry!"

The others chorused their goodbyes as they stuffed on their coats, tripping over each other on the way to the door.

"Your friends and girlfriend are weird...course so is Liam.." Louis told Harry, letting the pygmy puff run around the table.

"That was weird even for them- wait, what girlfriend?" Harry said watching as the group tried to subtly watch them through the window.

"Perrie?"

Harry let out a bark of laughter, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. "She's not my girlfriend, oh my god, definitely  not."

"I just assumed-" Louis cut off shaking his head, the blush rising to his cheeks.

"She's been my best friend since first year." Harry said, ignoring Louis flush. "We were both sort of misfits so we stuck together."

"Oh." Louis said softly.

"Yeah." Harry replied just as softly.

*

Telling Liam was easy, Louis could see the questions on the tip of his tongue but Liam held them back as he hugged Louis as tightly as he did when they were fourteen and Louis was whispering about not liking girls in a hidden corner of the dorms with only the moon as their light, muttering about how proud he was and how much he considered him a brother.

*

"Nice of you to join us Mr.Tomlinson." Slughorn drawled.

Louis was thankful for the dungeons dim lighting hiding his blush. "Sorry sir, I fell asleep during lunch period."

Slughorn waved a hand. "It's fine m'boy, you're paired with Mr. Styles."

Louis muttered a thank you and trudged over to where Harry stood, ingredients  lined up on the table.

"Hi."

Harry gave him a crooked smile. "We're brewing Amortentia today."

Louis raised his eyebrows as he slide his bag under the table.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Mr. Styles. Right, Amortentia, brew it and I want reports on the differences in smells. You have two hours starting..now."

"Right." Harry said scratching his nose. "I'm awful at Potions, just so you know."

"Oh we'll do well then." Louis said as he scanned the ingredients list and starting the fire under the cauldron. "Why are you here if you're awful?"

"Sixth and seventh year Potions with at least Acceptable in N.E.W.Ts is required for anyone interested in magical law enforcement." Harry reeled off, as he carefully sliced a root.

"What about you?"

Louis shrugged as he crushed a berry. "Kingsley said because I'm not sure what I want to do that at least one more year of Potions would help anything."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror or, wasn’t it League Quidditch?"

"Not realistic is it?" Louis asked. "Okay, we have to stir this sixty-five times clockwise and thirty-four times counter-clockwise- wouldn't it just be easier to ask the person out for a drink?"

"I think it's perfectly realistic." Harry said as he stirred, counting under his breath.

Louis shrugged. "Not really, I'll probably end up working at Wheeze's or something anyway."

Harry frowned. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that, Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes. "It needs to simmer for twenty minutes."

"I'm serious." Harry said turning to face him, hip propped against the table.

Louis hummed, looking around the classroom, Perrie's hair was bushy and frazzled, Liam's eyebrows were frowning deeply, Leigh-Anne was muttering under her breath as she poked at the fire with the tip of her wand.

"Maybe I want to teach?" Louis challenged.

Harry grinned." You'd be a brilliant teacher, I reckon."

Louis snorted, checking the timer.

"Honestly." Harry said softly. "You'd be brilliant at anything."

"Time's up." Louis said on a cough. "You first."

"Why me?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Because if we fucked it up I'd rather you than me."

"Nice." Harry said with a snort, but leaning towards the cauldron all the same.

"Well? "Louis prompted, quill ready. "What do you smell?"

"Lavender." Harry said softly. "Smoke, something woody- sandalwood?- and...I dunno something warm?"

Louis paused. "Warm?"

Harry's eyes were glued to his shoes. "Yeah, like -I dunno it's, like sweat?"

"Sweat? The smell of sweat is alluring to you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, not like that, like it's unique- warm- I told you. Like sitting too close to the fire for too long or laying in the sun on a cool day, you know?"

"I get it." Louis said softly, giving him a soft smile once he raised his face.

"You're turn." Harry whispered, taking the parchment and quill from Louis.

Louis bit his lip and hesitated a moment, _What if he didn't smell anything_?

"Vanilla. " Louis sighed as the warmth and relief washed over him. "Coconuts? - that's weird I don't even like coconut? coffee and....warm..."

Harry's eyes flicker up to meet Louis'.

"You're making fun of me."

Louis shook his head. "No. It's...it's just like you described, laying in the sun on a cool day, under the covers past the time you should have gotten up- warm."

Harry bit back a smile and dipped his head to finish writing as Slughorn scurried up to their table.

"Well done gentlemen. It's nearly perfect! Very well done boys, very well done."

*

 

"I'm going to fail." Louis said voice muffled by the table. "I'm going to fail and they're going to take my wand."

"You won't fail." Liam assured absently, patting his elbow, eyes never leaving his parchment.

"How many O.W.Ls did you get?" Niall asked, obviously putting off proofreading his ridiculously long Arithmancy essay.

"Nine." Louis sighed. "I got a T in History of Magic and a P in Divination. You?"

"Eleven, only failed Divination, my 'inner eye was too clouded'" Niall rolled his eyes.

Louis hummed, turning to Harry. " 'bout you?"

Harry's eyes flickered to Louis while he wrote to the end of the roll of parchment. "O.W.Ls? I got eight, only cause I told Professor Binns to shove it at one point so he failed me."

Louis shot up in his seat, wicked smiling forming, a bit of parchment sticking to his cheek. "You _what_?"

Harry grinned crookedly, picking the parchment off Louis face. "We got into an argument about a date- I knew I was right - he said something about his note cards I told him he could shove them."

"It was hysterical Lou, you should have been there." Niall added.

"I remember that- you were right by the way Harry- why weren't you in class Lou?" Liam said suddenly, joining the conversation.

 _Because I was having a minor meltdown in the fourth floor toilets._ Louis wanted to say. Instead he shrugged. "Guess I skipped that day, I dunno."

Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him as they went back to studying, he glanced up and Harry gave him a soft, private smile before turning back to his work.

*

"Good luck."

Louis whipped around at the warm breath on the back of his neck, he was the first member of the team making their way down to the pitch, a few enthusiastic students already walking down, wrapped in cloaks and carrying thermoses of tea.  Harry was wrapped in his cloak with a thick brown coat underneath, his jeans torn at the knees and white beanie pulled low over his ears.

"You do know we're versus Slytherin today, right?" Louis asked falling in step with him.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really care, we've won enough."

Louis rolled his eyes. "It's about having fun not winning, right ?"

"Of course not." Harry snorted. "Winning is the best part who cares about fun?"

Louis cackled.

It was a testament of how many muggle borns Gryffindor currently held when they tried a rousing chorus of _We Are The Champions_ as the rest of the four houses filtered down to the field a few already returning from the kitchens with treats.

Louis lay eagle spread on the dew damp grass, still in his Quidditch uniform, as he watched his classmates laugh and flirt. There was a bruise forming on his left thigh where he'd taken the back swing of a Bludger bat.

"You lonely? Or do you like being alone?"

Louis tipped his head back, Harry was standing a few feet away, toes turning in as he cocked his head at Louis.

Louis slapped the grass next to him. "Come on, I just don't feel like mingling, you know?"

Harry nodded and sat down next to him. "Good game."

Louis shrugged. "Wasn't the best. I ought to be drilling them on their sloppy formation, but -eh."

Harry smiled and plucked a blade of grass, twirling it in his fingers, seemingly content to just sit.

"How's your sister?"

Harry smiled, eyes lighting up. "She's brilliant, right now she's in Austria, working on something about a smuggling ring for cursed objects? I'm not sure she's had to be kind of quiet about it."

Louis watched as he rambled about his mother, sister, stepfather and their cat.

"He was just a tiny little thing when mum found him but he's more like a small dog now- I'm boring you." Harry trailed off, cheeks glowing.

"No." Louis said a little too quickly. "Not at all. "

The smile Harry gave him set butterflies aflutter in Louis stomach.

"Sorry to interrupt." Liam called from a few feet away. "It's nearly curfew."

"Thanks Li." Louis called, glad his voice didn't give him away.

Harry was on his feet already and held out a hand to help Louis up, before catching up with a few Slytherin friends. "See you."

Louis waved when he looked over his shoulder before leaving the pitch.

"I told you he liked you."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You act like we were all over each other."

Liam sighed, slinging an arm around Louis shoulders. "Louis. You had moon eyes."

Louis stopped, causing Liam to stumble. "What the hell are moon eyes."

"Like starry eyed." Liam waved his free hand vaguely. "Like he could have been talking about dirt and it would have been captivating."

"You've lost it Liam, I'm sending a search party for you."

"Admit it you've a crush on Harry." Liam said wrapping his arms around Louis and burying his face in Louis neck.

Louis felt the back of his neck prickle and a few butterflies take flight in his stomach.

"You can't make me." Louis argued feebly.

Liam pulled them to a stop just outside the door and pulled Louis into a gentle hug. "I'm happy for you."

Having a crush was, in Louis opinion, one of the most annoying things he'd ever experienced. He had never noticed how tactile Harry was- always touching, elbows brushing as they walked, knees bumping as they studied. All the small smiles he sent Louis, the intensity he held when listening whenever Louis spoke -sent butterflies airborne in his stomach.

Harry caught him frowning one day as he and Liam talked animatedly.

"Alright?" Harry asked, cheeks pink from laughter.

"Fine." Louis grumbled.

Harry nodded slowly. "You sure? You look proper pissed off."

Louis dropped his head to the table, letting out a groan when Harry's hand came to rest on his knee. " 'm fine."

Harry scooted away from him, Louis immediately felt the loss and turned his head to look at him, Harry studiously avoided his eyes talking to Niall.

Louis poked him and he ignored it, frowning Louis kept poking him until a hand wrapped around his wrist, holding it gently but firmly away from his side, Louis twisted his wrist trying to free his hand and Harry, still ignoring him, laced their fingers together.

Louis stilled, eyes flickering up to meet Harry's, he smiled softly and loosened his grip, Louis slide down the bench towards him and sat up, leaning forward to poke at Liam's chess game while Harry bit his bottom lip, nodding along to whatever Niall was saying.

It happened again a few days later as they  messed around in an empty classroom ( thanks to Liam) Niall, Jade and Leigh-Anne had pushed the desks back to play Exploding Snaps, Liam and Perrie played chess in the corner while Harry tried to teach Louis a Muggle card game.

"Honestly do you  just play Muggle games for fun?" Louis asked watching Harry shuffle.

"Well seeing as my stepdad is a Muggle.."

"Your step dad's a Muggle?"

Harry hummed, diving up the cards. "My dad too."

"You're a half-blood?"

Harry hummed again, glancing up. "Don't look so shocked, just because Slytherin like tradition doesn't mean it's exclusive."

"I don't know what I am." Louis admitted softly.

Harry paused, placing a stack of cards in front of Louis before looking up.

"My biological father skipped out shortly after I was born, mum didn't know." Louis shrugged, picking up his stack of cards and turning it over in his hands, he didn't want to see Harry's pity.

"That...that really sucks, Lou." Harry whispered, resting his hand on Louis knee. " I know Blood status is important to some people, but really it doesn't matter though, not when you're a remarkable person."

Louis felt his cheek grow warm and cleared his throat. "You going to show me how to play or what Curly?"

"Right." Harry straightened up with a grin. "It's called War and the object is to have all the cards."

Louis frowned as Harry slapped down a card and instructed him to do that same, they matched and Harry scooped them up.

"I have a question." Louis said minutes later. "Wouldn't this be easier?"

“What?" Harry asked as Louis launched himself at Harry, tackling him to the ground, Harry let out a laugh as they rolled around, cards spreading out everywhere.

Louis ended up pinning Harry to the wall by his wrists. "I win."

"You cheated." Harry pouted as Louis let him up.

Louis rolled his eyes, cheeks even warmer. "Only sore losers say that."

Harry made a face and bat at him one handed like a cat, Louis grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, letting their hands rest on his thigh as  Niall's card tower exploded one card away from finishing.

Harry tried to hid his smile in his shoulder, squeezing Louis hand slightly, as they watched Niall roll on the ground, the girls laughing.

 

It started as fingers brushing as they walked to classes, or passing each other in the corridors, then as they walked down to Hogsmeade for the last trip before Christmas the path slippery and frozen from the dozens of feet making their way down to the village, Louis and Harry trailed the back of the group while Perrie complaining about the cold and Jade swore about the ice Louis linked pinkies with Harry, staring ahead watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry's dimple appeared over the edge of his scarf, he linked their fingers tightly.

"If one of us slips." he explained, amusement playing in his eyes.

"So instead of one of us falling we both will? Brilliant Haz really." Louis rolled his eyes, cheeks heating up despite the frosty wind biting at his face.

"I'll fall for you." Harry said softly, the wind blowing it away.

"Why are you two lagging?! You kissing yet?" Niall yelled from the front of the group.

"Fuck off." Louis yelled back, ignoring Harry's eyes.

"That's a no then!"

Liam, Jade and Perrie where giggling at something Leigh-Anne was whispering as they got closer and dropped hands, Niall nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Niall? I need to shove him into a snowbank."

"No idea." Jade waved off, linking arms with Leigh-Anne and Perrie, "We're going to Madam Puddifoot's."

Louis wrinkled up his nose. "See you later."

"I need to go to Tomes and Scrolls if you want to join me, If not I'll meet you?" Liam said bouncing on his feet.

Louis looked at Harry who shrugged. "Mmm, pass. Three Broomsticks in time for lunch?"

Liam nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder before disappearing into the snowy crowd.

"Just us then." Louis said coming to stand in front of Harry.

Harry nodded, reaching up and fixing a bit of Louis’ fringe that had been blown into his face, tucking it into his beanie. "Sorry."

"So, um, where do you want to go?" Louis asked as they joined the crowds, walking slowly into the village.

"I need to stop and get my mum a few quills and I promised Robin a bag of Honeydukes sweets."

"Ooh that'll work, I can get the girls some sweets and my mum loves the Crystallised Pineapple."

"I can meet you at Honeydukes?" Harry suggested as they stood in front of Scrivenshaft's.

Louis shook his head. "I'll come in."

Harry shrugged and lead the way into the shop, holding the door for Louis to duck under his arm.

"Hello." the shop owner purred from the left of the door. "Let me know if you need anything. Sugar quills are in the back."

"Thank you." Harry said, smiling widely at the owner, before grabbing Louis' wrist to pull him over to the far wall.

"Oh, rainbow ink is something you definitely need." Louis murmured picking up the jar and swirling it.

Harry rolled his eyes as he picked up a handsome pheasant quill followed by  a peacock quill, when Louis was turned away he tickled the back of his neck with it.

"I have four sisters Harry, I'm immune to sneak tickle attacks."

Harry bit down on his lip, picking up an eagle quill and a jar of blue ink. "Ready?"

Louis hummed, his hands full of jars of rainbow ink, a few rainbow feather quills, two jars of ink that glittered and quills  that showered you with glitter.

"The twins will love this, mum may kill me though."

Harry smiled and ushered him to the counter with his free hand on the small of his back.

"You two are cute." the owner smiled while she bagged Harry's quills, nodding at Louis over Harry's shoulder.

"We're not-he's not my-" Harry flustered, cheeks blooming while the owner winked.

"Have a nice day."

"You too." Louis said cheerily holding the door for Harry. "Alright?"

"Fine." Harry said quickly, pulling up his scarf to hide his remaining blush.

Louis nodded with a slight smile, before making his way into the crowd, Harry trailed behind.

"Good god did you buy the whole shop?" Liam gasped seeing Louis and Harry loaded down with bags.

"We did." Harry said flatly, dropping his bags into a empty chair.

"If you're going to insult us Liam you can leave." Louis said absently digging around in a bag. "I guess you don't want your Christmas present then?"

Liam grabbed the small bag of Nougat Louis waved around. "I love you."

Louis rolled his eyes, only punching him lightly when he kissed the top of his head.

 

*

  


"Louis' got a boyfriend." Lottie announced loudly as Louis stepped out of the fireplace, the green flames dying down.

"What the fu- No, I haven't." Louis said scraping soot out of his mouth.

"Wait an hour after Floo travel to fight." Louis mother said kissing his sister on the cheek, before taking a dish towel to Louis' sooty face. "Hello darling, who's the boy?"

Louis rolled his eyes, ducking away from his mother. "Hi mum, there is no boy."

Louis mother hummed as she ushered him onto the kitchen.

"There is too! Harry!" Lottie yelled before disappearing upstairs.

Louis groaned as he fell into a chair at the kitchen table. "He's just a friend."

Louis mother hummed again, filling the teapot to boil. "Friend by whose standards?"

"Mum." Louis whined, head dropping down on to the table.

"Louis as a mum I need to know these things."

"He's a - I don't know- just a friend, that's all."

Her hand settled over top his his. "Honey."

"I like him." Louis admitted, resting his face on his elbows instead, watching as the kettle filled the teapot with steaming water and floated over to rest in the center of the table, avoiding eye contact. "But ...I'm too complicated for him to like me."

"What do you mean by complicated, sweet?" she asked, smoothing his hair.

Louis shook his head, and filled a teacup, fixing it for his mother before making his own, staring into the cup. "Just me." he settled.

"People are complicated," she sighed, it was obvious Louis was leaving something out. "But it's best if two people talk things out right?"

Louis shrugged. "I suppose."

Christmas was spent cheery and loud as family filtered in and out.

"I can't believe we lost one." His grandfather said dropping on to the couch with him, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. "Decades long Tomlinson blood has been gold and maroon and she's a Slytherin."

Louis rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad Granddad, she hasn't betrayed the family or anything."

"Ah, but what went wrong, eh? Even you're a Gryffindor."

Louis stiffened, jaw clenching-

"Louis come help me please!"

Louis shot out of his seat, stumbling over the rug, tripping into the kitchen, startling his mother as she directed various dishes to be washed, dried and put away.

"Take the crumble out would you love?"

Louis nodded, grabbing a dish towel and pulling the steaming dish out of the oven and onto the table.

"Baby you're shaking are you alright?" his mother paused the dishes cupping his cheek.

He side stepped her. "I'm fine- tired, is it alright if I turn in?"

Her eyes burned as they scanned him before she was pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. "I’ll talk to him. Sleep well. I'm here if you need anything."

Louis mother pulled him aside while Lottie disappeared in a flash of green flames, giving him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. "Talk to Harry."

Louis nodded, cheeks warming while she held him out at arm's length.

"Bye mum, love you."

"Love you too." She said as he stepped into the fire, a twin clinging to each leg waving at him.

He swallowed a mouthful of ash and coughing, tripped out of the grate and onto the bright rug.

"Afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson." Kingsley drawled, not looking up from his book. "Don't worry about the soot the house elves have asked me to not be so tidy."

"Good afternoon, sir and thank you for letting me use the Floo network." Louis said blinking the soot from his eyes.

Kingsley's face flickered with a smile. "Not a problem son. Oh and Mr. Horan was looking for you just a bit ago."

Louis nodded and made his way around the many contraptions that littered the office floor. "Thank you sir."

Louis literally ran into Niall on the stairs.

"Hey mate." Louis said grabbing his forearms to steady him. "You were looking for me?"

"I was!" Niall said wrapping him into a hug. "That's all."

Louis stared at him as the staircase shifted. "That's it?"

Niall nodded. "Oh and Harry will be back this evening, he was coming by train."

"Cool."

Niall winked. "So what's going on with you two anyway?"

"Nothing." Louis shrugged, following Niall.

"Right."

"I'm serious."

"But you like him, yeah?"

Louis shrugged again. "I mean-"

"More than a friend." Niall added, pushing open the doors, it was snowing slightly, cold air ripping through Louis coat. Niall waved his wand and a bundle of blue flames appeared in his hands, he handed a handful to Louis, the warmth spreading through him immediately.

"I - well..it's complicated." Louis sighed.

"So make it simple. Ask him if he likes you."

Louis rolled his eyes, cradling the blue flames closer. "Why don't you just ask Barbara if she likes you?"

" _Touché_." Niall muttered.

 

*

Harry dropped into the seat next to Louis just before dinner, cheeks pink with cold and hair in disarray, grinning when he caught Louis looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Good Christmas?"

"Yeah, you?"

“Was great.” Harry said with a smile, pressing his thumb into Louis knee before leaning around him to talk to Niall.

“Can we talk after dinner?” Harry whispered once the murmur of dinner conversation filled the hall.

“Yeah, of course, about what?”

“Nothing important, I just - I need to tell you something.”

Louis frowned. “If it’s important we can-”

“No, it can wait. Promise.”

  
  


“Oh, Mr. Tomlinson!” Louis turned and was thrust into what felt like icy water, a fourth year perched on the back of the lumpy sofa in the common room winced in sympathy.  “Oh I am sorry dear chap.”

“It’s f-f-fine.” Louis muttered through chattering teeth as Sir Nicholas  floated a few feet away from him. “What did you need?”

“One Mr. Styles begs you to call to the usual tower just past midnight if you might?”

Louis frowned. “Did he say why?”

Nick adjusted the frill on his collar, his head swaying precariously. “No, shall I call back and -”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks Nick.”

Nick bowed before floating away through a wall.

“What was that about?” Liam asked hanging his head over the arm of the chair he’d claimed.

Louis scratched the back of his neck. “I dunno.”

The portrait tsked as Louis snuck out.

”Be back within an hour  or you’ll be sleeping on the staircase.” She hissed.

Louis flashed her a smile and a thumbs up as he crept along the familiar route, passing sleeping portraits before slipping down the hall and up to the door.

“Kids these days.” The portrait grumbled stomping out of frame.

 

Harry was in the same position the last time Louis found him, knee propped up on the ledge, but instead of a book he was looking out over the grounds, the moonlight casting shadows over his cheeks, the pout of his mouth.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Harry whispered back, sounding breathless, he stood and leaned against the wall, hands twisting the hem of his shirt.

“So.” Louis said stepping closer. “You wanted to tell me something?”

“Yeah, um, yeah.” Harry muttered, clearing his throat.

“I promise I won’t, like, bite or anything.” Louis joked, coming to lean against the wall with him, their shoulders brushing.

Harry nodded, “Right, so well- I missed you.”

Louis snorted softly. “I missed you too, eight year olds jokes have nothing on yours.”

Harry smiled, head dipping down.

“That’s not it though.” He waited for Louis nod. “I didn’t miss Niall or Liam or Perrie like I missed you, like I missed you ...a lot...and I think I might like you- like I like you a lot?”

He looked up and Louis tilted his head, eyes curious.

“I- fuck. Like I’ve got a proper crush on you.”

The corners of Louis mouth twitched, he licked his lips. “A proper one then?”

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same.” Harry added quickly, running a hand through his hair. “We can pretend this never happened and I didn’t make a complete-”

“H.” Louis cut off gently, his heart racing as his fingers touching Harry’s. “I like you too.”

Harry paused, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. “Really?”

“Like proper.” Louis teased gently.  

Harry ducked his head and entwined their fingers, a bolt of energy shot up Louis arm, making his fingers tingle, he knocked their shoulders together with a smile.

“Now what?” Harry asked softly. “I’ve never had a proper crush- especially one who liked me back.”

“Me neither.” Louis admitted. “This is nice though.”

Harry yawned. “Sorry that-”

“Am I boring you Styles?”

“It’s never boring with you.” Harry promised. “Just a long day.”

Louis hummed in agreement. “Shall we call it a night?”

“I think so.” Harry nodded, leaning his head against Louis. “I don’t think I can move, all the emotional output has drained me.”

Louis laughed and tugged Harry away from the wall, leading him down the stairs, the portrait by the door sighing as they passed, Harry followed him up to the dorms.

“You didn’t have to.”

Harry shrugged, leaning against the stair railing as it shifted into place. “Sort of didn’t want to say goodnight yet?”

Louis bit his cheek to mask his grin. “That’s a bit embarrassing Curly.”

Harry smiled, cheeks rosy. “I’m nothing if not honest.”

Louis hummed as they walked the last few steps to the empty portrait to the common room.

“You just ..wait for her to get back?” Harry frowned when Louis explained.

Louis shrugged. “She’s not long usually.”

“Weird.”

“Better than living under a lake.”

“Why are you still stuck on that?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s weird.”

“You’re weird.”

“Not as weird as you.” Louis said taking a step closer, he was a step above Harry, making his slightly taller.

“Impossible.” Harry said softly, eyes darting away from Louis eyes and down to his lips. “You’re obviously the weirder one in this.”

Louis swallowed, eyes darting down to Harry’s lips, they looked soft, Louis noted vaguely.

“‘Least I haven’t got quirky ears.”

Harry huffed out a soft laugh, his breath fanning over Louis cheek.

“What does that even mean?”

“No idea.” Louis admitted, breathless.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry blurted. “I’ve been thinking about it for ages and-”  
Louis cut him off, pressing their lips together, swaying into him, his hand coming to rest on his bicep, while Harry’s found it’s way to his hip, resting lightly as Louis marveled in how much softer Harry’s lips were than he’d thought.

They broke apart at a voice behind them.

“Sorry to interrupt but I’d rather like to get back to my cards.”

Louis chuckled, nose pressed against Harry’s cheek, squeezing his arm before stepping away, watching as Harry pouted when his fell from his hip, cheeks pink.

“Night.”

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis cheek.

“Night, Lou.” he whispered.

Louis watched until Harry rounded the corner on the stairs, out of sight.

“If this will become a nightly thing can I request it be earlier? I was winning.” The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows waiting for the password.

“Have a good night.” Louis said as she swung open. “Enjoy your cards.”

 

“I was starting to worry you’d fallen off the tower.” Liam hissed, twitching the curtain around his bed back.

“Sorry.” Louis whispered as he changed, falling back on to his bed, resting his wand on the bedside table.

“What did he want anyway?”

Louis bit back a sharp remark, cheeks heating up.  “Just to talk about something.”

“At midnight?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Well obviously it’s a bit harder to sneak up to the tower during the day.”

Liam watched him curiously, Louis paused closing the curtains, shooting him a questioning look.

Liam shook his head, twitching his curtains closed again. “Night Lou.”

“Night Li.”

 

*

 

Harry was pressed firmly against Louis side watching as he charmed snowballs to chase his team around the pitch, a larger one hitting Liam full in the face.

“You’re out Payno!” Louis called. “If that had been a real one you’d be dead- so act dead.”

“I’m not acting dead, Tommo.” Liam grumbled landing next to them, dropping his broom and flopping down. “How is this training exactly? You’re just sitting here.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “First of all I’m captain, I do what I want. Secondly you lot are sloppy with formation I can’t see you when I’m in the air now can I?”

Liam rolled his eyes, flopping onto his back he glared at Harry. “Why are you here?”

“Because I asked him.” Louis snapped before Harry could respond. “Nevermind, get back in the air.”

Cher, a fourth year Chaser, landed. “Lou, we’ve been at it for hours and I’ve got a lot of homework can we cut training?”

Louis sighed. “I suppose, Liam’s being a troll anyway.” He turned away, ignoring Liam’s protest and shouted to the rest of his team, the snowballs dropping to the ground. “Alright that’s it for tonight guys you did great!”

“You never let people sit in trainings.” Liam cornered Louis once in the changing room.

“Maybe I’ve changed my mind?” Louis suggested ideally, taking off his Quidditch gear.

Liam narrowed his eyes. “What happened the other night?”

“Why are you so interested?” Louis demanded, straightening up from tying his shoes.

Liam peeled off his guards, piling them neatly on the floor.

“You’ve been weird- not in a bad way.” He added when Louis eyebrows shot up. “And you keep blushing.”

“I’m not blushing.” Louis argued feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

“You are now!”

“Good night Liam.” Louis called over his shoulder stepping out of the changing room.

Harry was sitting a pile of rocks a few feet away, creating small tornados out of falling snowflakes.   

Louis felt a wave of warmth wash through him, watching Harry pout as he concentrated, eyebrows furrowed, long fingers clutching his wand with delicacy as he twisted and flicked it.

“Are you going to stand their all night?” Harry asked, the corners of his mouth turning up mischievously.

“Perhaps.” Louis mused stalking towards him. “I should just leave you out here.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “You could, but you won’t.”

Louis sighed as Harry slid down from the rocks, landing nimbly on his feet gripping Louis arm as his shoes slid on the slippery stones.

Harry grinned at him before linking their fingers together.

“Your birthday is next week.” Louis stated as they made their way up to the castle.  
“Indeed it is.”

Louis squeezed his hand. “What do you want?”

Harry shrugged as they slipped in huge doors of the castle, he tugged Louis into a tiny alcove hidden by a tapestry.

“If I get a spider bite from being back here-”

Louis rant died as Harry pressed his lips to the corner of Louis mouth a hand resting lightly on his hip. Harry pulled back, a small smile on his lips before Louis slipped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet, their mouths colliding, teeth knocking together.

Harry laughed into his mouth as he pressed Louis against the wall, a hand coming up to cup the back of his head, the other pulling him closer on instinct.

There was something hungry in the way Harry kissed that Louis didn’t understand, not that he didn’t enjoy kissing Harry - he loved it, it was effortless to fall in sync with him, the plush softness of his lips, the warmth of his hands on his waist or in his hair- but Harry held a hunger in the way he kissed; an urgency that Louis didn’t feel, he felt like he could lazily kiss Harry all day with no intent whereas Harry kissed like he’d broken surface of a wave and couldn’t get enough, anticipating the next swell of water.

It nagged at the back of his mind, he should feel that urgency, shouldn’t he? That anticipation? But he quieted it and tried  to match Harry’s enthusiasm.

 

*

 

“Lou?”

Louis hummed in response, still writing.

“Lou?”

Louis hummed again, tapping his ankle against Harry’s under the table.

“Louis.”

“Harry.” Louis said finally rolling his neck up, hearing it pop from being bent over his schoolwork for so long.

Harry shook his head, picking up his quill again. “Nevermind.”

“Haz.” Louis sighed, kicking his feet up on to Harry’s lap, knocking the top of the table, making everything jump. “What is it?”

“Arewehidingfromourfriends?”

“Was that English?”

“Ha ha.” Harry muttered, not looking up.

Louis rolled his eyes and glanced around, it was nearly deserted save a handful of sixth and seventh years and assistants noses buried in books or shelves, they were in a back corner of the library making the most out of their one shared free period, Louis stood quickly and dropped down into Harry’s lap, making him sit back and drop his quill on to his blotting cloth, hands coming to rest on Louis thigh and lower back.

“Say it again.” Louis purred in his ear, getting a thrill over Harry’s shiver.

“Are we hiding from our friends?” Harry mumbled into Louis shoulder.

Louis paused. “Do you want to be?”

“Do you?”

“Why are you answering a question with a question?” Louis countered.

Harry pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in annoyance, then dropped his eyes.  
“When we’re alone you’re always touching me but when we’re around them you just..stop? I understand if you don’t want them to know -”  
“Haz, I didn’t know if you wanted them to know, that’s all.”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “ ‘pose we should have talked about this.”

Louis laughed. “That would probably make it easier.”

Harry played with the inseam of Louis pants, hands reaching higher as Louis heart sped up but not in a good way.

“Harry-” he was cut off as the bell tolled. “We better get to class.” Louis sighed in relief .

Harry watched him carefully as he stood and started gathering his books, wrinkling his nose when he realized he had History of Magic next.

“Are we okay?” Harry asked, catching his wrist outside the library.

Louis cocked his head, fingers brushing Harry’s wrist. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“You- nevermind.” Harry dropped his hand and waved, Perrie draped herself over Louis shoulders a moment later.

“Heya.”

“Hello Pezza.” Louis grinned.

Perrie smiled brightly dropping a purple kiss to his face and hopped off his back, slipping an arm through Harry’s.

Louis felt a small twinge of jealousy before shaking himself- it was Perrie for god’s sake-, wiping at the lipstick on his cheek. Perrie rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand Louis felt his face clean of the waxiness.

“Cheers.” Louis waved them off.

“Bye!” Harry called as Perrie drug him down the stairs for class.

 

*

 

Harry was quiet as they trudged through the slushy snow towards Hogsmeade.

“Alright?” Louis asked knocking their shoulders together.

Harry bumped their shoulders again. “Fine.”

Louis swung around, slipping slightly and gripping Harry’s shoulder to gain his footing. “What’s up.”

Harry shook his head, smiling crookedly. “Nothing.”

Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Honest.” Harry laughed. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Louis asked suspiciously.

“You.”

Louis felt the breath knocked out of him. “Why?”

Harry’s smile softened, he reached out and fixed a bit of hair that had fallen down into Louis’ eyes. “Because I can?”

“Sap.” Louis breathed, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

Harry grinned and slipped his hand into Louis.

 

“About time.” Niall said standing up from where he was lean against a low wall, leaning around the wall. “Oi, you owe me.”

Harry glanced at Louis.

Perrie came around the corner, head cocked, took one look at the pair of them and squealed, she dashed back dragging a grumbling Liam, Leigh-Ann and Jade behind her.

It wasn’t until Jade clapped her hands and dashed forward to wring them into a hug that Louis realized their hands were still clasped between them.

“I’m so happy for you.” She whispered before stepping back.

“You bet on if we’d get together?” Louis asked coldly.

Harry squeezed his hand.

“No, not if.” Liam said quickly. “Just when, you two were ridiculous.”

“Horrible.” Niall chipped in.

“Honestly thought you two were going to start making out in that classroom.” Leigh-Ann added.

“Who was the worst?” Harry asked, grinning at Louis narrowed eyes.

“It was equal.”

“Harry was the worst.” Perrie said, she ducked when Harry threw a handful of snow at her. “I could tell you of all the poetry he waxed.”

“You wouldn’t.” Harry hissed, eyes twinkling.

“‘He’s just so _lovely_ , Perrie, honestly -” she screamed as Harry ducked towards her, chasing her into the village.

Liam slung an arm around Louis shoulders. “I’m happy for you bro. He’s a good kid.”

Louis ducked his head. “I like him a lot.”

“I know.” Liam kissed the top of his head. “He likes you too.”

Louis bit his lip as Harry came around the corner, Perrie slung over his shoulder, his cheeks bright pink his eyes sparkling. He caught Louis eye and gave him a private smile.

 

*

 

Harry gasped into his mouth as Louis slipped his hands under the hem of his shirt, palms resting flat against his back.

“Okay?” Louis whispered, with exams around the corner they really should be studying, instead Louis had been entranced by Harry’s lips brushing against his cheek as he whispered in his ear, making jokes and comments and drug him off into an empty classroom after dinner.

“Fine.” Harry whispered back, currently perched on the edge of a desk with Louis between his knees, his lips brushing the corner of Louis mouth. “Your hands are cold.”

Louis hummed and dipped back into the kiss, Harry tugging him closer by the hips his knees hitting the edge of the desk.

Harry broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis to keep him close.

“Do you like this?” He asked, a rosey hue appearing on his cheeks. “Kissing me, I mean?”

Louis laughed airily, pressing his lips to the corner of Harry’s jaw. “Did you forget I pulled you in here?”

Harry smiled, headbutting Louis shoulder. “Sometimes it feels like, I dunno, like you don’t enjoy it.”

Louis blood ran cold, Harry could tell. Harry could tell and he’d be upset that Louis had lied by omission, of course he’d expected Harry to notice as often as Harry would pull away, cheeks bright and eyes glazed, biting hard on his lip, while Louis remained unflustered and slightly confused.

Louis kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “Adore kissing you.” He whispered. “Promise.”

  
  


“I hate studying.” Harry whined, pressing his face into Louis thigh.

They were spread out on the floor in the corner of the library, Niall was at a nearby table muttering about Arithmancy, glasses perched on his head, Liam and Perrie were quietly quizzing each other a row over, Jade had taken Leigh-Ann on a walk, their books left  spread over two tables.

Louis stroked his hair absently as he murmured a spell under his breath, his wand shooting wilting sparks from where it lay next to him on the floor.

“The r’s hard.” Harry said, voice muffled as he nosed at Louis stomach.

“What am I saying then?”

“A slurry r.”

“What the fuck.”

Harry laughed, biting lightly at Louis’ thigh before sitting up, kicking the book shut. “Oh no, guess we have to stop.”

“You’re such a pest.”

Harry turn to face him folding his legs underneath himself. “You love it.”

Louis ducked his head, cheek flushing. “Nope, I despise you.”

“Do you?” Harry asked, smile wide.

Louis nodded, poking one of Harry’s dimples. “I hate you, honestly how are we in the same room right now?”

“Can you two flirt quietly.” Liam’s voice floated through the book-self. “Some of us are trying to study.”

“Oh be nice.” Perrie hissed.

“Would you rather we make out?” Louis asked, “Or possibly wax poetry?”  

There was a thunk and Liam’s voice was muffled. “Why don’t you two shag or something we can all tell you’re dying to, good grief.”

Louis ducked his head, cheek aflame as Perrie’s giggles floated over the bookshelves.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice was soft, barely there.

Louis coughed a dry laugh into his shoulder. “I think Jade and Leigh-Ann had the right idea, I need a break.”

“Lou-” Harry reached for his hand.

“Be right back.” Louis said his smile strained as he squeezed Harry’s wrist.

 

Liam caught him a floor below, stepping on the staircase just as it started to shift.

“Lou, I’m so sorry I didn’t think-”

“It’s fine.” Louis cut him off, “I’m not bothered by it, we joke all the time.”

“But not with Perrie, she doesn’t know.” Liam protested.

Louis’ eyes dropped to his shoes. “Neither does Harry.”

“I feel horrible, Lou-”

Louis did the only thing one could do when Liam felt guilty- pulled him into a bear hug.

“Li it’s really fine, you didn’t do anything, I’ve made it a bigger deal by running off.”

“You sure?” Liam asked, frowning as he scanned Louis face.

Louis rolled his eyes and pinched Liam’s cheek. “I’m sure.”

 

Harry had their books packed up, Louis bag over his shoulder as he leaned against the wall talking to a blushing third year. Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

“Hi.”

Harry smiled and pecked his cheek, smiling softly as the girl stumbled over her words.

“You alright?” He asked turning to face Louis once the third year ran off, eyes sweeping Louis face, a line appearing between his eyebrows.

Louis nuzzled his face into the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. “I’m great, you?”

Harry chuckled, his chest rumbling as he wrapped his arms around Louis, hands resting in his lower back.

“I worried when you took off, and then Liam ran after you looking like a kicked puppy.”

Guilt settled heavily in Louis stomach.

He pressed his lips to Harry’s pulse before lifting his head. “Exams always get to me, and you know how Liam is.”

Harry scanned his face again.“Okay..You’ll tell me if I do something wrong right?”

Louis threaded their fingers together. “‘Course I will, but you’re too lovely.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Tomlinson.” Harry grinned as they walked.

“It’s gotten me plenty of places before.”

“You’re impossible.” Harry sighed, letting go of his hand to give him his bag. He smiled as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

“You love it.”

Harry shrugged, biting a smile. “Yeah.” he murmured softly. “You want to take a walk after dinner?”

“I think I’m going to turn in early? Not feeling great.”

“You’re sure you’re alright?”

Louis lifted onto his toes and kissed him.

“I’m great.” He whispered. It earned him a flash of a smile before Harry was making his way to the Slytherin table.

  


“Do you reckon if I just lay down here and get trampled I can skip the rest of exams?” Louis asked, sitting down heavily on the bottom stairs outside the Great Hall.

“I have a feeling you’d spend the night at the Hospital Wing and be fine the next day.” Niall sighed, sitting down a step above him.

Louis shot him a withering look. “Thanks.”

Niall shrugged, running hand through his hair. “How’s lover boy by the way? I haven’t seen him today.”

Louis shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since lunch, he was trying to squeeze in some last minute studying.”

Niall nodded thoughtfully. “How serious are you two anyway?”

“Random?”

“You’re both my mates, I’m just curious.”

Louis shrugged. “I dunno, I mean it’s mutual?”

Niall hummed. “Have you done the do?”

“What the fuck.” Louis choked, feeling a blush beginning on the back of his neck.

Niall frowned at him. “It’s not that big a of a deal, mate.”

“Do you ask everyone that?” Louis stumbled.

“Why are you overreacting?”

“Why are you asking me about something private?” Louis snapped back, his neck was hot, his face burning.

Niall stared at him quizzically. “Maybe you should look into it.”

“Look into what?” Harry asked popping out of a secret passageway, tapestry fluttering back into place.

“Nothing.” Louis said quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “Okay…”

“How was the exam?” Louis asked, head butting his hip.

Harry shrugged, “The written was okay, the practical was pretty good. I don’t think I’ll fail, so.”

“Better than me.” Louis laughed. Harry raised his eyebrows in disapproval.  “I’m joking, come now.”

“ I don’t like it when you get self deprecating.” Harry pouted.

Louis glanced at Niall, who was watching the with a soft smile.  
“I’ll try to restrain myself.”  

“Good.” Harry said pleased. “How’d you do Niall?”

Niall shrugged. “Eh, coulda been worse.”

“We’re all so positive, aren’t we?”

“What’s to be positive about, we’re all dead.” Perrie said coming up and slinging an arm around Harry’s neck.

“Only two more days.” Liam reminded, leaning against the wall next to Louis.

“That wasn’t helpful, Liam.” Harry said, ducking out from under Perrie’s arm and over to Louis. “Can I steal you?”

“Depends.” Louis grinned taking his hand.

Someone wolf whistled as they weaved through the milling students, until Louis tugged Harry into a  empty broom closet.

“I haven’t been in one of these for years.” Harry said looking around the gloom.

Louis rolled his eyes, crowding him into the corner. “You’re such a dork.”

“‘M not.” Harry protested, sliding down slightly, arms wrapping around Louis waist.

“Biggest dork I know.” Louis murmured, leaning into him smiling into the kiss.

Harry hugged him close as they kissed, tasting of mint.

“Lou?” He murmured when they broke apart, nuzzling into Louis neck.

Louis hummed, thumb rubbing circles on Harry’s hip.

“What’s going to happen during summer?”

“Well.” Louis sighed. “It normally gets a bit warmer-”  
Harry pulled back, leaning against the wall to look at Louis. “I meant with us.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Harry huffed out a laugh. “Like I don’t want to _not_ see you?”

Louis bit back a smile. “Well I had asked my mum if you could come visit but if you had something else in mind.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed. “You did?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “I was going to say something after we’d finished exams, since you’ll have to talk to your mum and-”

Harry kissed him.

“That’s rude.” Louis murmured, their lips inches apart, he felt Harry’s mouth curve into a smile.

“I can’t wait to spend summer with you.”

“Really? I’m not that exciting during the summer.” Louis said fixing Harry’s crooked tie.

Harry gripped his wrists loosely.

“I want to know the not exciting summer Louis.” he said with a sly grin. “I adore the exciting school Louis.”

Louis hummed. “You’ll have to meet the girls and mum-oh balls this won’t end well.”

Harry laughed, tucking his face into louis neck again. “Can I ask my mum if you can come visit?”

“If you want, I’d love to meet your cat.” Louis whispered.

Harry cackled.

 

**

 

“To finishing exams!” Liam cried above the chatter of the pub.

“Forget that, to surviving them.” Louis corrected from his perch on Harry’s lap.

“They weren’t that bad.” Niall shrugged.

Louis shoved him. “Shut up Niall, we’re not all bloody geniuses.”

Niall laughed behind his Butterbeer, tossing peanut shells at Louis.

Harry’s hands gripped Louis thighs as he leaned over to Niall dumping a bowl of peanuts down his shirt.

“You fucker.” he hissed, shaking out his shirt.

Louis swallowed as Harry’s thumb played with the inseam of his jeans, he dropped his hand to Harry’s stilling it, catching his small frown out of the corner of his eye Louis leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s mouth before sliding back into his own seat.

“Okay?” Harry whispered, breath warm on Louis neck.

“I’m fine, you?”

Harry searched his face before nodding knocking their shoulders together.

 

*

  


“Have you talked him?” Liam asked, idly helping Louis pack.

They were alone in the dorm Louis choosing to wait until the last minute to pack, as usual.

Louis glanced up from under the bed, where a stubborn sock lay hidden.

“Why is everyone so obsessed with my sex life?” he asked blowing hair out of his eyes. “Or lack of.”

“What do you mean everyone?” Liam frowned pausing folding a pair of socks.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Nothing, and no, I haven’t.”

“Lou-”

“Don’t.” Louis held up a hand. “Just don’t. I know I need to.”

“I just ...I don’t want you getting hurt and staying with him over the summer-Lou that’s a pretty serious thing.”

“I don’t want to lose him.” Louis whispered, sitting on the edge of his trunk.

“You’d rather live a lie?” Liam asked softly.

Louis shook his head. “I’d just rather it not be what drives him away, you know?”

Liam squeezed his knee, palm hot. “If that’s what drives him away -he’s not right for you then.”

Louis nodded, flashing Liam a quick smile.

  
  


*

They were an hour away from the station when Harry took his hand and pulled him out of their full compartment.

“Remember when we first met?” Louis asked as they walked the corridor.

“‘Course.” Harry murmured, pressing close to Louis was a few first years passed. “I nearly shut you in the toilet door.”

Louis snorted.

“And then you came and talked to me when I was about the throw up from nerves. You were so, so sweet to me.”

“You were tiny.” Louis said frowning at him, before turning away. “I liked you better then.”

“Hey!” Harry cried, catching up and wrapping his arms around Louis.

“I take it back.” Louis whispered, nose touching Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled. “I should hope so.”

“Now you’re just being cocky.” Louis chided, hands coming to rest on the small of Harry’s back.

Harry snorted. “You like it.”

“No.” Louis replied promptly. “It’s horrible, I hate it, I hate you.”

Harry grinned wickedly and dipped down, pressing his mouth to Louis pulse point.

“No you don’t.”

Louis shrugged, thumbs drawing circles on Harry’s back. “Debatable.”

Harry bit down sharply, soothing it with a kiss and pulled back, pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis mouth.  
“Really?” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips.

Harry hummed happily.  

Someone banged on the door.

“Stop kissing.” Perrie yelled before yanking the door open and stepping in. “We’re almost there and I need hugs.”

“How’d you know we were kissing.” Louis asked being swept into her arms.

“Because you two are always kissing, it’s annoying for us single people.” Perrie sighed, pressing a pink kiss to his cheek.

 

*

“Stay close until we find mum.” Louis murmured stepping out onto the platform, hand resting on his sister’s shoulder.

“I wanna say goodbye to my friends.”

Louis rolled his eyes scanning the crowd, he spotted her against the wall the twins bouncing in excitement, pointing out the owls and cats. “Go tell mum first at least.”

She sighed before running off. Louis shook his head and turned to get his trunk, bumping into someone. Hands immediately landed on his hips to steady him.

“Hi.” Harry said softly, he had shoved a beanie over his head and his bag was strapped across his chest.

“Hello, nice bumping into you.”

“We always seem to meet this way.” Harry chuckled, stepping aside so Louis could grab his trunk.

“I slept through Divination, is that a good omen or bad?”

Harry shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Nah, want to come meet mum?”

“Now?” Harry asked, hands going to  fidget with the hem of his shirt.

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching up to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before dragging him through the crowd.

“Lou!” his sisters shouted spotting him, pointing and tugging at his their mother’s coat.

“I see him, I see him.” she said smiling at him, smile softening when she caught sight of their clasped hands. “You must be Harry.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Harry said nervously, gnawing at his bottom lip.

She laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Call me Jo, it’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Harry grinned as she released him and patted his cheek before enveloping Louis in a hug.

“Sweet one innit he?” she whispered.

“Mum.” Louis whined, kissing her cheek and stepping back. “These are my other sisters.” he said to Harry.

“They’re twins so they’re interchangeabl-”

“Hey!” the twins shouted indignantly, crossing their arms and frowning at him.

Louis dropped to their level. “I’m only joking pets, I know you.” he tickled one twin. “Are completely different than you.” he tickled the other, their giggles loud and unrestrained.

Louis stood and  glanced over at Harry, his hand slipped into Louis as he smiled at him.

 

“I have to go, mum’s waiting.” he whispered. Louis mother had turned away rounding up his sisters.

Louis nodded, bottom lip wedged between his teeth. “Is it too much to say I’ll miss you?”

Harry choked a quiet laugh. “I don’t think so since I’ll miss you.”

They clashed together their hug so forceful, one of Harry’s hands tangled in the hair at the nape of Louis neck, the other pulling him close. Louis closed his eyes and breathed deeply against Harry’s neck, his distant smell of vanilla and boy tingled in Louis nose, washing over him in a wave of warmth.

“Vanilla.” he breathed.

“I know.” Harry whispered like a confession. “Lavender, all of it-it’s always been  _you._ ”

  


*

 

It wasn’t that he missed Harry terribly it was just that he’d grown used to seeing him everyday , to kissing him and touching him, to his bad jokes and clever quips. He hadn’t smelled Harry in over two weeks and it was starting to wear on his moods.  

“Oh, Louis stop moping or I’ll make you go degnome the garden again.”

Louis looked at his mother over the back of the couch, book falling shut against the thigh.

“I’m not moping.”

His mother gave him a withering look. “You’ve been reading the same page in that book for over an hour.”

“My reading skills have slowed from being off school the last two weeks.”

“Louis.” his mother sighed, sitting down next to him. “I know you miss him but you’re seeing him in a few days, so can you help the girls clean the attic instead.”

“I knew there was an alternative motive.”

His mother laughed. “We could always talk instead, we probably should seeing as you’re going to stay at your boyfriend’s house for two weeks.”

“We really shouldn’t.” Louis cringed.

“We really should.”

“I really should go help the girls clean.” Louis said jumping up, book falling to the floor.

 

She cornered him after dinner, once Louis sister’s had been sent off to bed, she came into the sitting room carrying two cups of cocoa, a tray of cakes floating along behind her.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” she said with a smile, sitting down next to him and handing him his cup. “We do need to talk.”

He sipped his cocoa trying to force down the dread pooling in his stomach.

She watched him and sighed. “Just be careful love, if you’re both not comfortable then don’t do anything, okay? Promise me that?”

“Of course, mum.” Louis whispered, eyes locked on the swirling stream from his drink.

“You can talk to me about anything you know?”

Louis nodded. “What if I don’t want to?- do anything I mean.”

“Talk to him.” she said smoothing his hair down. “You have to be on the same page, it won’t be fun, but it needs to be done.”

Louis finished his cocoa and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. “Thanks mum.”

 

*

 

Louis traveled to Harry’s with the Floo network.

“I thought you lived with a muggle?” Louis had asked when Harry suggested it over the phone.

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice full of amusement. “And he’s married to a witch who works at the ministry.”

“Don’t laugh at me, I don’t know how it works, muggles are boring.”

 

Louis mother pressed a kiss to his forehead before holding out the small bag of powder. “Have fun. You can come back anytime, remember that, okay?”

“I know, I’ll see you later.” he kissed her cheek and waved before taking a pinch of power, stepping into the fireplace and saying the address Harry had given him as clearly as possible.

Floo Travel was always weird, the sensation of being licked by the swirling flames but not burning. He stopped spinning and reached out a hand to steady himself on the edges of the fireplace, bricks unfamiliar under his fingers.

He blinked brushing soot out of his eyes, Harry sat in the center of bright rug, grin splitting his face.

“Hi.” he said, looking up at Louis.

“Hi.” Louis whispered back, stepping onto the hearth, hands awkwardly at his sides.

Harry giggled and stood holding out his arms, Louis stepped into them and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, face buried in his neck. “Missed you.”

“Harry, who are you talking to?”

“Lou’s here!”  Harry called over his shoulder.

“Were you just going to keep him to yourself then?” A woman appeared at the kitchen door, she had Harry’s kind eyes and warm smile as she crossed her arms leaning against the doorway.

“Planned on it.” Harry shrugged finally letting go of Louis with a quick kiss to the cheek. “Lou this is my mum.”

Louis stepped forward, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you Mrs-”

“Oh call me Anne, none of that Mrs. nonsense.” she tsked folding Louis into a hug, she kissed and patted his cheek.

Louis laughed and felt Harry’s hand come to rest on his hip. “Can I show him my room?”

Anne’s look sent a flush down Harry’s neck. “Of course, he’s your guest- but behave and don’t forget Gem is getting here in a few hours.”

“I will mum.” Harry said catching up the bag Louis had dropped and tugging Louis up the stairs. “Gem’s here for a few days so you’ll get to meet her.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked following Harry. “I don’t want to intrude on your time with her.”

“Oh definitely not,” Harry said pausing on the landing. The small window was stained glass, the afternoon sun throwing shades of red and green across his face. “She’s not traveling for a while and she wants to meet you.”

He pecked Louis on the lips and lead him down the hallway, he paused with his hand on the doorknob.

“It’s a bit of a mess.” he warned before throwing open the door and stepping aside for Louis, the small bed was pushed against the wall, a desk in front of the window that overlooked a quiet backyard, the walls were a pale blue under all the posters plastered on top of one another, rolls of parchment littered the floor by his half empty trunk by his open closet door.

“Mate if you think this is messy you should see my room.”

Harry laughed and closed the door behind him, moving to shove some of the spilling clothes back into his closet as Louis sat down on the bed.

“What’s that?” he asked pointing to a mostly covered poster.

Harry sat down next to him, bouncing slightly and tucking his feet under himself. “Oh that? That’s the reason for my gay awakening. The Hoff.”

“The what?” Louis lay back on the bed and lifting up the edge to see more of the bottom poster. “Okay, tell me that’s not what your fantasies are made of.”

Harry threw his head back and cackled, slapping a hand over his mouth, tipping over sideways to lie parallel with Louis.

“Maybe thirteen year old me.”

“Present day you has different ones?” Louis whispered, heart jumping in his throat.

Harry hummed, leaning in to kiss him.

Louis wasn’t sure how it happened but Harry ended up laying on top of him, slotted between his legs as they kissed, Harry shifted and Louis froze feeling his hard-on press against his leg, very aware of the fact he was completely fine while Harry’s breath was shallow and hot on his cheek.

“Okay?” he whispered, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Louis.

He was biting his lip, eyes glassy and cheeks pink as he stared down at Louis, Louis felt himself flush and squirm away from Harry’s hips.

“You’re crushing me.” he squeaked forcing out an airy laugh.

Harry rolled onto his side with a chuckle, knees bend and ankles trapping one of Louis.

“What?” Louis asked after several moments of Harry staring at him.

Harry shook his head, smile tipping at his lips. “Nothing. Can’t I appreciate a pretty boy in my bed?”

“Pretty?”

“Ruggedly handsome?”  
Louis laughed, tucking his face into Harry’s pillow. “Either works for me.”

“Good.” Harry whispered. “ ‘Cause you’re both.”

“Babe we’re already together you don’t have to charm me.”

“Ah.” Harry said tapping Louis nose. “But I’ve got to keep you don’t I?”

Louis bit his lip and wrapped his body around Harry. “I’ll happily be charmed by you everyday, then. So long as you stay charmed by me.”

“I’ll be charmed by you for the rest of my life.” Harry whispered into Louis hair.

  


*

 

“Hurt my baby brother and I will hunt you down.” Gemma whispered hugging him last.

They’d gotten on well enough after the few awkward moments, her wit sharp and teasing, casting the tales of her assignment.

Louis nodded when she broke the hug, winking at him before stepping back and twisting, vanishing with a pop.

“What did she say?” Harry asked bumping their elbows together. “You look pale.”

Louis shrugged, looking up at the cloudless sky. “Just the normal threats of physical harm should I hurt you.”

“That’s the worst part of being the younger sibling.” Harry sighed linking their fingers together.

They walked through the backyard and down the quiet street, swinging their clasped hands between them.

“It’s weird that this will be our last year at Hogwarts.” Harry said.

Louis hummed in agreement. “We have to be proper wizards and all after this.”

“Did you ever talk to Kingsley and figure out what you want to do?”

“Yeah, we did just before break...I think I did, I’m pretty sure at least.” Louis gnawed on his bottom lip, Harry gave his hand a slight squeeze.

“You’ll be brilliant, whatever it is you’ll be amazing Lou.”

“Thanks.” Louis said pulling him to a stop and pulling him in by the hips. “You’re going to be amazing too, whatever field you choose.”

Harry dimples appeared, leaning in to kiss him, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close.

“Guess what?” Harry whispered as they walked a light drizzle driving them back to Harry’s, Louis tucked under his arm.

Louis hummed, fingers tucked into the belt loop of Harry’s cut offs.

“My parents are visiting family for a few days, so we’ll be alone.”

Louis throat dried up at the tone of Harry’s voice. “Oh?”

Harry hummed, chest vibrating. “Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

 

They left that afternoon, Anne came into the living room where Louis and Harry sat on the rug playing a card game, buttoning her coat.

“Now you’re sure you’ll be alright?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes mum, I can handle the house for two days.”

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Alright, alright, I’m trusting you. You know how to get me if you need me. Be careful-”

“Mum.” Harry warned.

“Be safe.” she continued looking between them pointedly, the back of Louis neck itched.

“Bye!” Harry called as they slipped out the front door, a loud pop followed a moment later.

“So.” Harry said playing a card. “You want to order pizza?”

 

“You taste like pizza.” Louis laughed between kisses, they were sprawled on the couch, the TV turned low empty pizza box on the floor.

“Good thing there wasn’t anything gross on it.” Harry giggled, hand resting heavily on Louis hip.

Louis hummed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s jaw, kissing Harry was easy, he knew that, his lips, his mouth. It was easy to quiet the voice in the back of his mind.

Louis pouted when Harry stood collecting the empty box and tripping into the kitchen, his socks uneven.

“Hey Lou.” Harry called. “Do you -”

“I don’t want sex.” Louis blurted, immediately clapping his hands over his mouth.

Harry emerged from the kitchen slowly. “I didn’t think ice-cream had a slang term like that but- wait where are you going?”  
“I dunno, not here.” Louis said standing, face hot.

Harry caught his wrist pulling him back to the couch. “I’m sorry I joked, that was ..ill timing please don’t leave.”

Louis shook his head, eyes locked on the floor. “This is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Lou it’s fine, It’s fine if you’re not ready or you don’t think we are I never meant to pressure you-”

“You didn’t.” Louis corrected, finally turning to Harry, he had his lip wedged between his teeth, socked feet rubbing together. “You’ve never pressured me, it’s that I - I don’t want it at all and I don’t know how to tell you.”

A small line appeared between Harry’s eyebrows as he frowned.

“With me?” he asked sounding small.

“With anyone.” Louis said quickly.

Harry bit his lip a moment the silence loud in Louis’ ears, his heartbeat in his throat.

“I’m trying.” Harry said softly. “But I don’t understand.”

Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he’d absurdly  been bracing for the worst; anywhere from Harry laughing and calling him a liar to breaking up with him on the spot.

“It’s like...It’s something you think about and are interested in, right?”

Harry nodded with a shrug. “I guess. I mean yeah, I think so.”

Louis nodded. “Right, for me -it’s not. I can think about it and it’s, like, I can think of things I’d rather do, you know? 

It’s like something sweet, some people like sweet things and some people don’t, some people are indifferent, some people can’t stand sweets.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Sweets are nice but not critical- sex isn’t life or death.”

Louis nodded with a small smile.

“I just have one question.” Harry said softly, playing with a loose string on Louis shorts, he looked up, eyes sad. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was being selfish.” Louis admitted easily. “I really like you and I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Why would you lose me?”

Louis shrugged.

“Lou I’m not dating you ‘cause I want to get into your pants.”

Louis raised his eyebrows.

“I didn’t say I didn’t think about it.” Harry shrugged, smiling when it pulled a chuckle from Louis.

“I’m upset you didn’t say anything sooner.”

Louis bit his lip, dropping his eyes to his lap. “I know, I just- I didn’t know how you would react and ...it was easier to not say anything.”

Harry sighed, leaning back hand resting heavily on Louis knee. “I can’t pretend that I’m not like, hurt, that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”

Louis nodded, heart in his throat again. “I know, you have every right to be upset with me. I let you believe we’d do something while I was fully aware-”

“That’s not what I’m upset about Lou, Merlin’s sake.”

Louis frowned, head cocked to the side. “What do you mean?”

Harry scrubbed his face with both hands.

“I wanted to date you, right?” Louis nodded slowly. “Did I think that if we worked out we would have sex at a distant date? Yeah? I guess, I dunno really it’s the way we’re told  relationships work?

What I’m upset about it that we could have done something that made you uncomfortable- I know I have accidentally, I’m not dense- but I wouldn’t have known, we could have done something you didn’t want to and I’d have been the driving force behind that. I’m not upset you didn’t tell me- hurt maybe yeah- but ...I couldn’t forgive myself if I’d done something you didn’t want.”

Harry dropped his eyes to his hands as they twisted the frayed edge of his shorts.

“But you didn’t.” Louis whispered, slowly reaching for Harry’s hand. Harry let him entwine their fingers.

“Can we cuddle? Or is that -”

“I love cuddles.” Louis said already settling back. “I love cuddles, I love kissing you, I love everything we do- I just don’t like your dick.”

Harry coughed a laugh.

“I mean I’m sure it’s nice, probably not as polite as you are but-.”

“I love you.”

Louis paused, shifting to meet Harry’s eye, waiting a breath to see if he should pretend not to have heard.

Harry’s eyes gleamed hopefully, filled with anticipation.

“I love you too.”  

A slow smile made it’s way across Harry’s face before he was leaning in, pausing a breaths away from Louis lips, Louis heart flipped realizing Harry was letting him set the pace, telling him to draw the lines. Louis hand found it’s way to Harry’s hair and thread his fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck before fitting their lips together, Harry hummed as Louis’ tongue breached the steal of his lips with a gentle movement.

Louis found himself swinging a leg over Harry’s to straddle him, just wanting to be closer.

Harry broke the kiss to look up at Louis, hands resting on his waist keeping him from resting his weight on Harry’s lap.

“You sure?” he asked breathless. “I can’t promise that I -you’re just really attractive and you - we’re kissing and sitting on my lap won’t help.”

Louis  laughed wetly, tucking his face into Harry’s neck, he was touched Harry pulled himself out of a kiss to reassure his that body wouldn’t discomfort Louis and amused at the same time.

“Thank you.” he whispered, voice thick.

Harry didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling them flush together.

“I love you.”  

  


“Will your mum freak out if they get back before we wake up?” Louis asked peeling up the edge of the poster again.

Harry came into the room in just his boxers, hair still damp from his shower. “Nah, I think she’s expecting it.”

He shut the door and leaned against it, content to watch Louis sprawl on his bed and poke at his things.

“It’s creepy when you creep.” Louis said, voice muffled as he dug under between the mattresses.

Harry smiled. “You’re just so nice to sit and like, admire.”

Louis sat up, rolling his eyes a pleased blush on his cheeks. “Come admire from here I’m tired.”

Harry obliged climbing into bed, flopping down next to Louis and curling up on his side. “We should try and do these deeply emotional talks in the morning.” he yawned.

Louis laid back, apparently pleased with his search, and snuggled into Harry’s side. “I’m fresh out of crisis, you got any hidden away?”

He tapped Harry’s temple before threading his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Harry hummed, eyes slipping shut. “I don’t have any.”

“Good.” Louis whispered, his fingers swept through Harry’s hair one last time before Louis started tracing his features, eyebrows, down his nose to the curve of his lips.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open as Louis traced the bow of his lips.

“The curves of your lips rewrite history.” Louis whispered.

“Did you just quote Wilde?” Harry giggled.

“I might have.”

“You’re a reader.” Harry whispered accusatory, closing the space between them.

“Who doesn’t like Wilde? he was Slytherin you know.”

“I do know that but how do you know?” Harry whispered excitedly, lips inches from Louis.

Louis sighed. “Harry I hang out with a Prefect and a Ravenclaw I have to know the basics.”

“You’re incredible.” Harry sighed, closing the distance between their mouths. “I’m so lucky.”

“So am I.” Louis whispered once Harry’s breaths evened out.

  
  


If Louis woke early and lay watching Harry sleep until his eyes fluttered open and a soft private smile crossed his face, that was for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> [blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therosiestofdaggers)


End file.
